This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for computed tomographic (CT) image reconstruction, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for a truncation compensation scheme.
Under some scanning conditions, portions of a patient may extend beyond the region measured by a detector, which may lead to image artifacts and an incomplete representation of the imaged object. Some known methods have been published that address the artifact reduction but not the imaging of the portion of the patient that is outside the field of view (FOV). However, it is desirable to image the portion of the patient that extends beyond the FOV.
In one aspect, a method is provided. The method includes augmenting partially sampled field of view data using fully sampled field of view data.
In another aspect, an imaging apparatus is provided. The imaging apparatus includes a radiation source, a detector responsive to radiation positioned to receive radiation emitted from the source, and a computer operationally coupled to the radiation source and the detector. The computer is configured to receive data from a Computed Tomography (CT) scan of an object, where the data includes fully sampled field of view data and partially sampled field of view data. The computer is further configured to augment the received partially sampled field of view data using the fully sampled field of view data, and reconstruct an image of the object using the fully sampled field of view data and the augmented partially sampled field of view data.
In a further aspect, a computer readable medium is provided which is encoded with a program configured to instruct a computer to augment partially sampled field of view data, and reconstruct an image using the fully sampled field of view data and the augmented partially sampled field of view data.